


Perfect Practice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Practice makes perfect.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Practice makes perfect.

Title: Perfect Practice  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday Challenge #28: [Romantic candlelit tub](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/000g3a7f.jpg), and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Christmas Challenge prompts: Holly.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: Practice makes perfect.  
Warning: Er, pre-Mpreg. *g*

  
~

Perfect Practice

~

Draco sprinkled holly extract into the tub as Harry entered the bathroom. “Smells amazing,” he whispered, kissing Draco’s neck.

“Except holly doesn’t have a scent,” Draco said dryly.

“Wasn’t talking about the holly,” Harry purred, licking Draco.

Draco moaned. “So impatient! Wait.” He wandlessly lit the candles. “It’s ready.”

They disrobed, and once they’d settled into the water, Harry reached for Draco.

“You think this’ll work?” Harry whispered as Draco began to ride him.

Draco smiled. “Holly’s for new beginnings,” he gasped. “We should know if I’m pregnant soon, and if not--” He smiled. “If not, we had fun trying.”

~


End file.
